Back Together
by Akihisa
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo meet again. After they were seperated for so long, what will they do now? Did their feelings change? Will Isshin finally shut up about grand-children and what will Byakuya say? Want to know it? Just read this lame story.
1. Coming Home

**Back Together **

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kubo-dono, the plot of this story belongs to me.

A/N: My first IchiRuki story and I don't know how this will end. I'll just write it all out and hope it's longer than a One-shot :D

**Coming Home**

Ichigo's POV

Rukia. There she was standing casually like the time we spend apart never existed. She looked different. Her hair was shorter. Her violet eyes were gleaming and she was taller. A bit taller. He had to admit, she looked stunning...like usual.

He smiled at her and earned himself from her a smile that was taking his breath away.

Rukia's POV

As she smiled at him she felt this warm fuzzy feeling that she felt everytime when she saw him smile, every time he smiled at her, his eyes got a bit warmer. She loved his eyes. Eyes that she could drown in. A little blush tinted her cheeks. She wanted to hear his voice, to make sure that he was really standing right in front of her, not even an arm lenght away. He didn't look like he was going to talk first so she took her chance. ''Hey, Ichigo long time no see.'' She watched as his smile got bigger and turned into a slight grin. ''Yo, how've ya been?'' He asked nonchalantly, she huffed, he hadn't changed a bit. ''I've been okay.'' I really tried to sound as cool and relaxed like Ichigo but failed, in my opinion. ''Ohhh, missed me?'' He teased me smiling. I couldn't do anything but to blush. ''N-No you fool!'' I tried to hide my blush but I think he saw it nonetheless. ''Ichigo I-'' I felt the strong reiatsu of Nii-sama pressing down on us. He was angry might I say, no downright furios. Suddenly I felt the weight of Nii-samas Reiatsu lifted off me and I was being engulfed by the warm feeling of Ichigo's Reiatsu. I looked over to him and saw his usual scowl on his face. He didn't even look at me, he watched Nii-samas approach with cold eyes. ''Byakuya''

said Ichigo with a nod in Nii-sama's direction who answered with ''Kurosaki''. For a while they were just standing there, looking/glaring at each other, until Ichigo broke the silence. ''What do you want, Byakuya?'' Nii-sama narrowed his eyes at the question. ''I just wanted to congratulate you for getting back your Shinigami Powers.'' I thought it was meant to be friendly but it definitely didn't sound like it. ''Thanks, I think...'' Ichigo just answered and shrugged. I bowed lightly as Nii-sama turned to me and gave me a look with his cold, hard and distant eyes. He turned and went away.

3rd Person POV

Ichigo and Rukia turned to one and another again, after some seconds breaking their gaze at eachother and both watching the other Shinigami - but mostly Kenpachi – fight against each other.

Ichigo smiled at the sight of the battlefield, _just like old times _he thought. He looked over to Rukia which turned her head towards him aswell. ''Wanna join them?'' He asked with a grin on his face.

''Sure, sure, but don't you overdo it, baka.'' she warned him. ''Tch, you're the one talking, midget.''

He just loved teasing her. ''Come on, let's get going.'' she said. After that, they both flash stepped away.

The fight was about to end, it was Rukia and Ichigo against Ginjo, Tsukishima and the others were defeated by the rest of the attending 13 Divisions. Which were watching the two reunited friends fight.

Ichigo was attacking Ginjo with his Getsuga Tensho, but Ginjo wasn't someone to back down easily so he tried to defend himself. It looked like both were equally in strenght but Ichigo had something up his sleeve or rather _someone. _He grinned as heheard herwhisper : ''_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! - _ Shakkahō!'' Ichigo managed to jump away just in time, unlike Ginjo who didn't seem to notice Rukia's attack until he had to feel it. ''Good one, Rukia!'' Ichigo told her as she ran to him. She smiled and gave him a thumps up.

* * *

><p><p>

''So, you're going to stay here?'' I asked. We were on our way _home_. ''Yes, looks like it.'' She answered smiling which got her one of my rare smiles. I was kinda... happy that she would be staying with me...err us again. But what should we do about her sleeping arangement? She was taller now so she most likely wouldn't fit into to closet anymore and she couldn't really sleep in the room of her sisters because the were in puberty and even had problems with sharing a room with each other, as much as they liked Rukia, they just couldn't share now. _Che, moodswings._ I looked over to Rukia and watched as she gazed at the moon, a dreamy look on her face. We were standing in front of the door and she didn't even seem to notice so I waved my hand in front of her face and watched as she turned her head to me and scowled at me ''What?'' she snapped. ''We're here, midget.'' I said, opened the door and, like a gentleman let her enter first but regretted it after I heard my father's scream. Like everyday he planed on surprising me with a kick in the face.

I had to react, _fast_. I did the only thing I could think of, I swear it had to do something with Hichigo I think I could hear him snicker but now was not the time to think of something so I pounced at her and watched as we both fell to the floor with me hovering over her, while I waited for her to scold me I heard my father crash into the wall. When he stood up and noticed who was with me he beamed with happiness and I could do nothing but to sigh. I felt a hand on my chest so I looked down and saw Rukia blushing ''I-Ichigo c-could you stand up?'' she asked and looked away. I heard my old man snicker behind my back so I got to my feet and helped Rukia up too.

''My third daughter you're back! Did my son molest you?'' he asked Rukia with a sorry voice as he hugged her to death. She looked over to me - still blushing I might add – and I could see her crying for help. ''Dad, let her go.'' I asked and watched Rukia relax when she noticed that she could breath again, I was about to speak to my dad when I heard my sisters. ''Rukia-Chan!'' they cried while they hugged her. I stood there, totally forgotten and sighed. ''Okay, I made dinner and I think it should be enough for everyone.'' Yusu said and guided us into the kitchen. Dad sat between Yusu and Karin while Rukia and I sat on the other side of the table. ''Are you going to begin, Ichigo?'' Rukia asked while she looked at me and I nodded.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**Back Home**

Me: Toshiro will you do me the favour of disclaiming (Is this even a word?) my story?

Toshiro: It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!

Me: Yeah, say what you want Toshiro, just do it.

Toshiro: Okay, I'll do it. Listen, Akihisa doesn't own Bleach, she just owns the idea for this story.

(As if anybody would even read this...)

Me: Hey! I heard that!

Toshiro: It's true. You know it, I know it.

Me: Yes, you're probably right... -goes crying in a corner-

Karin: Hey Toshiro! Look what you did! You made her cry!

Toshiro: K-Karin! I'm sorry!

Me: Thank you Karin!

Sorry, the first chapter was so short but I couldn't delete one of the lines and I couldn't even continue writing under it. And I apologize for every grammar/spelling mistake because I'm from Germany and my English is bad.

**Sleeping arrangements**

''So you're going to stay in the human world?'' Isshin asked, now serious again. ''Looks like it.'' Rukia answered. Only Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo were still sitting at the table, Yusu and Karin were washing the dishes in the Kitchen. ''Are you going to go to school again?'' Ichigo wanted to know.

Rukia thought about it ''Yes, I think so, but what am I going to tell the teachers?'' she wondered. ''No problem! I'll take care of it. You just go upstairs and sleep, it was a long day.'' Isshin said and grinned at the both of them. ''Che, old man.'' Ichigo spat and stood up. ''You comin'?' he asked Rukia. ''Yes, yes, no hurry.'' She said while following him upstairs.

Upstairs

''So what are we going to do now?'' Rukia asked while sitting on Ichigos bed. ''I don't know. The closet and the room of my sister's aren't even an opinion.'' He thought out loud. ''Why?'' Rukia wanted to now. Ichigo sighed. ''If you didn't notice you're taller know, so you won't fit into the closet anymore. And my sister's...'' he trailed of. ''What's with them?'' Rukia asked curiously. ''Puberty.'' he said simply and she nodded. Ichigo heard Hichigo snicker in the back of his mind. _''Oi, King! Why don't you two just share you're bed? I bet you two would like it! Imagine her when..''_ Ichigo blushed while his perverted inner flooded his mind with _images_. Rukia watched him curiously, she stood up and walked over to him. ''Are you not feeling well, Ichigo?'' she wanted to know and layed her hand on his forehead. He just blushed heavier and took her hand away from his forehead. ''You'll have to sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor'' he said as he tried to calm himself down and get the blush to fade away. ''Oh, really?'' he nodded ''Thank you, but...there's another problem...'' she said while looking on the floor. ''Really? What is it?'' Ichigo asked, looking at her. ''You know, now that I'm taller the clothings of you're sisters won't fit me anymore...so...'' her voice was low like a whisper. Ichigos cheeks tingled again. ''Y-You can use one of my bigger T-Shirts, it should be enough for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can go shopping for you then and I could tell what happened while you were away. Okay?'' he didn't even wait for an answer, he just grabbed a t-shirt and went out of his room, waiting for her to change.

After they both changed, the arranged their sleeping places, Ichigo on the floor and Rukia in his Rukia's POV

I didn't think that I would get any sleep because I was so...I can't even name the feeling, it's because of today's events, I was happy to be here again but that wasn't it, there was more to it, I knew that. I just couldn't get what it was. I thought about it for hours – I don't know how long it really was but it felt like hours – but regardless of how I looked at it, the only conclusion I got was that I missed _him_. 'Not that bad' you might think but...hm how to express this...It was more than a mere feeling of relieve to see him again, it was like I could breath again, it felt like I was about to suffocate and he saved me. …...That sounded way to cliché, even to me. ''Ichigo?'' I whispered, I didn't even think that he was up but tried it nonetheless. After about 5 minutes I didn't receive an answer so I gave up. I really wanted to sleep so I turned around, facing the wall and closed my eyes. I don't know if I imagined it or if it was real but when I sniffed on Ichigo's pillow I inhaled his scent which smelt like dark, hot chocolate and a bit of cinnamon. A bit after that I fell asleep.When I woke up. It wasn't nice, or anything. I woke up all of a sudden. For a whole of 0.346323784 seconds I felt like I was flying but then I fell on _something_, It was hard but warm and comfy too. That _something _moved and I suddenly knew where I was lying. After I thought about it and when I was about to get up to go back into _my_ bed Ichigo grabbed me around my waist, turned us over and nuzzled into the crook of my shoulder. What. The. Hell. I blushed heavily. I was torn between going back to bed or just staying here and going back to sleep. When I decided to go back to bed, to avoid any misunderstandings in the morning, Ichigo just hugged my waist tighter, ''Rukia, stop squirming around and relax. That's the least you can do for me after disturbing my sleep.'' he muffled into the pillow. Did he just...Oh yes he did. I knew that arguing with Ichigo was pointless so I just made myself comfortable and fell asleep. When I woke up the second time it felt gentle. But I didn't want to wake up, not yet. It was really comfy until the warmth aka Ichigo left me. I turned around and pouted at no one in particular. I rubbed my eyes and when I could finally see again I saw Ichigo leave the room with a smile on the face and a towel in his hand. Now I had time to search through my old clothes for something I could wear while shopping for some new clothings. After a while I found a jeans that fit perfectly (It used to be a bit 'baggy') and a shirt that was thick enough (with a jacket over it). I put my clothes on the bed and waited for Ichigo to get out of the bathroom. She was about to knock on the bathroom door when he came out, nearly running her over. He muttered a ''Sorry'' and vanished in his room. 'Weird' she thought, shook her head and got into the bathroom for a shower.

Ichigo's POV

'How long does she need to get showered?' I was waiting for her in the living room, my sisters besides me, watching TV. ''I'm ready!'' I heard her say so I stood up and we both went to the city.

''Are you hungry?'' I asked her, because we were finished with shopping and had enough clothings for her. ''Yeah, kind of'' she answered me. ''What do you want?'' I asked, but I was sure that I knew what she wanted to eat. ''A Pizza!'' she said and pointed to the next Pizza booth. I nodded and told her to search a table for us. The line wasn't really long so I got our Pizzas fast and could search Rukia. When I spotted her I saw her talking with Inoue and Uryuu. 'What are they doing here?' I got to the table, sat down and greeted them. ''Hey, Inoue. Hey Uryuu'' I sad and gave Rukia her Pizza, which she took happily. ''Why are you here?'' I asked Uryuu after he and Inoue sat down at our table. I noticed that Uryuu blushed and smirked. ''Date?'' I asked. Inoue nodded and blushed even harder than Uryuu. After he got serious again he asked me ''And you?'' he looked over to Rukia. I nearly choked on my Pizza. ''N-No! We are just shopping for some clothes for Rukia.'' I said and scowled. I heard Rukia and Inoue chatting happily with each other. So Rukia didn't hear what Uryuu said, my luck.''Is she going to stay here?'' Uryuu asked. ''Yeah, I think so.'' I said and and looked over to Rukia a second time. ''How are you feeling? With your Shinigami Powers and all?'' he wanted to know. ''Good, I suppose.'' I said and for the first time really thought about it. I felt someone thug on my sleeve. ''Ichigo, can we go home? I'm cold.'' Rukia told me and stood up. ''Okay'' I answered her, I was about to say good bye to Inoue and Uryuu when Inoue said ''Don't you want to come with us next week? The Lake should be frozen by then, we wnt to go Ice Skating there, like old times!'' Inoue happily told us. I looked over to Rukia and she nodded with a smile. ''Sounds good. At Saturday then?'' I asked them. ''Yes, Saturday at 7.'' Uryuu told us. After we all said our good bye we went straight home. Because Rukia kept saying that she was cold.

When we arrived home Dad tackled me to the floor and asked how our _date_ was. When she heard that, Rukia flushed furiously, which was like a confirmation for my father that we were really on a date. ''Dad, we were just buying new clothes for Rukia'' I tried to convince him but he didn't even listen to me. He ran to Mum's Memorial Poster and kept saying something about grandchildren. I turned to Rukia ''You comin'?'' I asked her and she followed me upstairs to _our_ room. After I closed the door we both sat on my bed. Suddenly I had an idea. ''Wanna play Battlefield 3 ?'' I asked her even though I knew that she didn't know how to play such games. ''Mh okay but how do you play this?'' She asked me, I bet she is good at games like this. ''I'll play first, you just watch.'' I told her and after about 2 hours of playing I lost against her. ''Yay, this game is awesome!'' she said ''you're just saying this because you won'' I told her but she ignored me. I looked out of the window and saw that it was getting late, but when I checked my watch I saw that it was a bit after 6 so we still had some time left until we could go to sleep. _'Ne, King! You just want to cuddle with her again!'_ screamed his inner hollow. I just had to do something to distract my mind from things like this. ''Oi Rukia, want to watch a film with my sister's and Dad?'' I knew that the rest of my family wouldn't say no to watching a film. ''Really? Yes I would love to.''

So this was it for today, I think the next chapter will come in 2 days or something around this time.

Before I will beg for more reviews, I want to thank my first and second Reviewers, for special reasons. The first was OnepieceX3, I'm personally thanking you because you told me which shameful mistake I made (And I'm calling myself a Bleach fan o.o')

And another special thank you goes to IchirukiLullaby because she saw the story like I wanted it to be, a sign of comfort while the IchiRukiness is subsiding D:

But nonetheless I thank everyone for even reading this story

_**THANK YOU!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?

Please :3


	3. I knew it wouldn't end well!

**Back Together**

Hey Guys! I'm came back from wherever I was! Sounds mysterious, no?

Nope not really. Anyway, I hadn't had much time to write this chapter 'cause I was visiting my grandfather and on the way back the idea for this chapter came into my head, so thanks grandfather!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its Characters.

A/N: Ulquiorra will be part of this chapter so I should elaborate some things clear. In my story he somehow -cough- Orihime -cough turned into a human so there is no hole in his chest, the number 4 stays where it is, he has no green make-up on his face and he still calls Orihime Onna (Which I think is kinda cool).

On with the story!

I knew it wouldn't end well!

Ichigo was about to share his plans for the evening with his family when suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Who would visit at this time?' He went to the door to answer it and when he opened it he was confronted with his and Rukias best friends, Rukia was now curiously standing behind him. ''Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!'' greeted Orihime. Ichigo nodded back and let Ishida, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Keigo and Mizuiro in. ''Hey, what are ya doin' here?'' he asked. ''We all were in the mood for a little party!'' Keigo answered while going with everyone else into the living room where Isshin and Ichigo's sisters were watching tv. Isshin looked up when he heard the word 'party',

he thought about what could happen between Mr. and Mrs. Obvious on this party with their friends. ''Need anything?'' he asked the seven teens which were about to go upstairs. ''No thanks Mr. Kurosaki, we're fine!'' said Keigo who held up some bottles of sake which Ichigo noticed for the first time. Oh boy, this just couldn't go well. When everyone was seated in Ichigo's Room Keigo looked around and noticed the two sleeping places. ''You're sleeping in the same room with Kuchiki-san?'' Ichigo knew that this question was directed at him but hesitated to answer ''Yeah'' he glided a hand through his wild, spiky hair. ''What should we play?'' Mizuiro asked, looking into the group of friends. ''What about True or Dare?'' Everyone looked at Ishida. ''Sounds Okay'' commented Ichigo. After telling Rukia how true or dare worked, they started. Soon everyone was drunk. While the uprising tension between Ichigo and Rukia got more and more annoying for the group of friends, nearly everyone had done something pretty embrassing. Like Ishida who had to run around town naked or Orihime who had to go into a Sex shop and buy 'something', which earned her a promissing glance from a not so sober Ulquiorra. To be honest everyone had done something pretty embrassing, everyone but Ichigo and Rukia because they took truth everytime. "Ichigo, you're next. Come on, take a dare." Ulquiorra muttered to the orange haired boy. "'K, what do I have to do?" Ulquiorra thought about it and then he had the idea. He just hoped that Rukia didn't know everything that humans in her age should know. "Rukia, do you know how to french?" everyone, excluding Ichigo, giggled and laughed. "Nope, what is that?" she asked and looked around the laughing teenagers, that just couldn't be a good sign. "You will see Rukia" he said to her before turning to Ichigo "Teach her how to french, Ichigo. I suppose you know what this means". Ichigo sighed, he just had no chance to get out of this dare. He turned to his partner and sighed. "Why are they giving you such an easy dare?" she wondered why everyone was laughing or smiling when Ichigo received this dare. "It's not as easy it seems. I-I'll show it to you, okay? Just don't be mad." His gaze met hers and amber Eyes softened while he leaned down to catch her Lips. Ichigo swore that if his old man would ruin him this moment he would kill him personally, no doubt. Rukia seemed to sense his stress even now. "Ichigo" she whispered, it sounded like she wanted to continue 'talking' but Ichigo soon silenced her 'teaching' Rukia he noticed that she was a fast learner, he started with a normal Kiss and now they were on a good way to a make-out session, their tongues in a fiery battle for dominance. His hands somehow found their place on her hip, which seemed to give her the courage to entangle her hands in his hair and he loved every single bit of the feeling. The others were playing a round of poker when Mizuiro finally got annoyed of the pair that was moaning and groaning all so silently. Where is Isshin when he is needed? "-cough- K-Kurosaki? You can end now, I think Rukia now knows how to french kiss." Ichigo and Rukia parted, breathing heavily. "Sorry, Mizuiro, I was kinda distracted, you know? The midget is not good at learning new things.'' he answered smirking while joining the circle of his still poker playing friends, Rukia in tow. "You know that's not true. Should I remind you again?" she smiled at him, now sitting next to Ichigo. "Maybe Later, Midget." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. She wondered where Keigo was and looked around. Keigo lay passed out in one of the unoccupied corners of Ichigos room. Mizuiro got up and sad his good-bye to everyone, helping a drunken Keigo to his home. Shortly after Ishida excused himself too, saying he had something to do in the morning (probably checking the newspaper for any unwanted photos of himself).

The group of now just 5 friends began playing Poker, most of the time the last two were Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the others having lost or given up. Both males kept playing so long that Orihime fell asleep, Rukia sitting beside her, reading her horror manga. "Wanna end it here, Ulquiorra? Your girlfriend seems a bit tired. How's it going anyway with the both of you?" Ichigo joked, awaiting no reply from his new but good _nakama, _he got a reply nonetheless. "Ah, its complicated. I don't really know where were Onna and I are standing but...we keep having these _moments_, you know? And then back to your question, I don't think you're interested in details but..." Ichigo nodded hesitantly, really not intersted in details. "That's really a problem you got there...does she know what you feel?" Ulquiorra looked over to Orihime, noticing that Rukia was sleeping aswell. "No, I would have told her but...I don't know if she has feelings for Ishida" he sighed, not wanting to trouble himself with such things anymore. Ichigo sensing his trouble just nodding at him and giving him some of the last sake.

Both males kept talking or more or less muttering, being to wasted to actually speak now. "I think I'll go now. I'll bring Onna home" Ulquiorra stood up and scooped Orihime up bridal style.

When they were gone Ichigo went upstairs again, only to find Rukia hogging his bed. He looked over to his futon, changed into sleeping clothes aka his boxers, cuddled into his cushions and fell asleep.

Next Morning

Seemingly Ichigo was the first to be awake, a serious headache hammering in his head. He groaned, knowing he had to much sake last night. He tried to turn, but felt something press against his chest. He looked down to see the petit form of Rukia pressing her hands on his chest 'Why is she falling of the bed nearly every night?'

Ichigo sighed, ruffling with his hand trough his hair. He didn't want to disturb his violet eyed friend so he was as silent as possible while getting up and putting on some pants. He went down to find Yusu in the kitchen with Karin sitting at the table eating some cereals. He sat down next to Karin which didn't even look up to her brother. Ichigo didn't feel like eating something now, he didn't even remember a thing from last night. He was about to go upstairs again to wake Rukia and ask her if she knew something when he heard the front door open and close, his father. Ichigo muffled something along the lines of "Hey, old man" and dropped his head on the table, the cold surface helping his headache.

"Hello my son, where is my third daughter?"

"Still sleeping, I guess" he murmured onto the table.

"Ah, but you didn't do anything to my third daughter in her vulnerable state last night, did you ?" Ichigo's eye began to twitch but he didn't move.

"No old man, I didn't" The second these words left his mouth Rukia came down, clutching her head.

"Oh Gosh, my head hurts like hell" she muttered letting herself slide on the chair next to Ichigo, copying his tactic to ease his headache "Ah, this feels good" she whispered to Ichigo who didn't do a thing but to grunt. Isshin was standing there, watching the interaction of the two young adults living in his house. He eventually got bored and went to do whatever he was doing to entertain himself. "Wanna have an ice-pack?" Ichigo got up and walked towards the fridge, taking out two ice-packs. He went back to the table, giving Rukia her ice-pack which she thanked him for, and went into the living Room, planting himself on the couch. Rukia sat down beside him "Where did your sisters go?" she asked looking around the now seemingly empty house. "Yusu is in her room and Karin is out to meet Toshiro" Rukia looked over to Ichigo, the question visible in her eyes. "Captain Hitsugaya?" Ichigo sighed, nodding "Yes, he found a liking at Karin, I just hope he keeps his hands from my little baby sister". Ichigo scowled when he saw Rukia smile "Let's watch TV, I don't want to see you scowl the whole day" Rukia pinched his cheek and smiled even more at him, not noticing the pair of Amber eyes soften that were watching her every move.


End file.
